1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an organic photoelectric device and an image sensor including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photoelectric device refers to a device for converting light into an electrical signal using photoelectric effects. The photoelectric device may include a photodiode and/or a phototransistor, and may be applied to an image sensor and/or a solar cell.
An image sensor including a photodiode requires higher resolution and accordingly a smaller pixel. At present, a silicon photodiode is widely used, but has a problem of deteriorated sensitivity because of its relatively small absorption area due to smaller pixels. Accordingly, an organic photoelectric material that is capable of replacing silicon has been researched.
The organic material has a relatively high extinction coefficient and selectively absorbs light in a particular wavelength region depending on a molecular structure, and thus may simultaneously replace a photodiode and a color filter and resultantly improve sensitivity and contribute to relatively high integration.